


Time Flies When You're Having Rum

by fabricdragon



Series: Pirate Shuffle, AU or otherwise [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mystery, Near Death, Overdose, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: In Honor of International Talk Like a Pirate Day 2019.(and inspired greatly by the song "The Gael/ Time Flies when you're having rum" by Pirates for Sail:(link in notes)How much is real, and how much is in Sherlock's drug induced imagination? well... Thats another story, son.





	Time Flies When You're Having Rum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mickie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickie/gifts).

Sherlock, scourge of the sea, sworn arch-nemesis of Admiral Holmes (secretly his brother, but he didn't like to admit to it) faced the other pirate captain across the boards…

“You rapscalion! I’ll have your liver on the point of me sword!”

“Seriously?” the dread Moriarty ducked under his blade, “THAT’S the best threat you can come up with?”

“You would prefer to walk the plank, then? Be fed to the sharks and the briney deep?”

Moriarty parried his blade with insulting ease, and he began to be concerned.

“Sherlock…” Captain Moriarty shook his head sadly, “You have to stop… seriously you do… take any more of these drugs and you’re going to burn your brains out, not your heart...and that would be a shame.”

Sherlock shook his head,_ DAMN it, why does this sort of nonsense have to work its way into everything,_ “I’m not listening to you…”

“Obviously.” Moriarty waved his sword menacingly and Sherlock lunged….

Only to feel strong arms grab him from behind! _Trapped_! He struggled but to no avail… Moriarty stepped forward and pricked him with the sword tip.

Sherlock glared at him, “First you have your minions interfere in our sword fight and now you can’t even give me the mercy of a quick end?” his head felt heavy and… _poison_?

“Was that… poison?” he mumbled as his eyes shut against his will.

“Rather the reverse…” Moriarty’s voice was distant… fading… gone.

...

Sherlock woke up slowly to bright lights… _ hospital- I’d know those ceilings anywhere: they were all alike. _

“Sherlock?” a soft and worried voice? _ Molly _?

“Molly?”

He blinked and looked around slowly… he was in the room just off the morgue? “Did i … fall asleep?”

“If you call overdosing and almost dying falling asleep,” Molly sounded hurt, and tired.

Sherlock remembered… a case… it was… it had looked good but then turned out to be barely worth his time, and he was … he was near one of his suppliers… “oh…”

“Yes, Oh.” Molly said trying to look angry and mostly looking tired. “Some kind soul gave you Narcan and… got you here. I gave you fluids and … you promised me, Sherlock, you promised all of us you wouldn't…”

“I hadn't meant to… the case was so dull, and I was… I was right...the drugs were right there…” Sherlock slowly got up.

“I have to go back to work.” Molly said quietly and slipped out.

Sherlock sat with the tea she had left him and tried to put his memories back together. He smiled tiredly at the fragments of drug dream… pirates and Moriarty, of course.

…

It wasn't until he was nearly back to Baker street that he started wondering… Narcan woke you up very fast… but he had come awake slowly, as if he’d been sedated?

When he got back to his room he stripped for a shower and inspected his shirt… a bit tattered, with a small tear where ‘Pirate Moriarty’ had touched him with the blade…

And a matching small bruise and injection mark… 

None of the homeless network could have done that? No random Good Samaritan…

Mycroft’s people?

Probably.

But… _ what if? Jim? _

Sherlock slowly got out his violin… normally he would play something classical, but today? He’d heard a song recently by a group of ‘pirate’ costumed sorts, about a young man who left London and became a pirate:it had a lively fiddle…

Sherlock played the song- it was good work for his speed and precision- and wondered… and hoped...

**Author's Note:**

> http://piratesforsail.com/  
one of my favorite "local" groups, yes.


End file.
